dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Open Wilderness
This location is for special training and Goku's home is currently located here. This area is restricted to Ultimate Trevauntee and Collie "This place looks nice." Ultimate says looking around. "Goku, do you sense that big power in the earth's atmosphere?" he asks" "Well yeah, I've been sensing it ever since the party. It's one of your sisters, I hope she's not evil like the last family member that visited here." Goku says putting on some training clothes. "No, no she's pure. It has to be my older sister, the amount of power she's putting out is eqal to that of a ultimate supr saiyan 2. ultimate says grabing his weighted clothes "And I can still sense two more coming." He says putting them on. Right as they where talking, a space pod lands a little off of where they are. "Hm, this is where I sense brothers power." The women says coming out of the pod "Well yeah, your other sister is coming, and lets see, wow! It's your granddad" Says Goku warming up. "I can sense my older sister's power over there." Ultimate says pointing in the direction of the land site "Anyway, lets go goku!!" Ultimate says done warming up and in his fighting stance "Oh, your ready? Well then, show me what you've got!" After the training fight....... "Woah, you sure did good, your level 26 now!" Goku says astonished. "I know!!" Ultimate says laughing and panting at the same time "That was so fun!!!!" "Hey goku, can you teach me the kio-ken?" Ultimate asks goku "Hmmm?" Goku mumbles. Ultimate then senses tenso's power drop "Guys, i'll be right!!!!" Ultimate says booming as fast as he can to where tenso power level is. "TENSO!!!!!!" Ultimate says screaming his lungs out Ultimate flys back to back to where goku and the others are "Hey guys, i'm back." ultimate says Hey goku, can you please teach me the kio-ken technique?" Ultimate asks goku again "The Kaio-ken? Well I kinda forgot! I put my kaio-ken knowledge into capsules so others could use it, but, your lucky enough, since I make em, I got a whole bunch." Goku says tossing one to ultimate. "Put these headphones on and it will give you the knowledge of the Kaio-ken." "Ok" Ultimate puts the headphones on "Is this your son brother?" Kiyomi askes "Yes, son go back to school, don't worry about it." Ultimate says "Ok dad." Lucus then heads off back to school, but just then, a large figure appears infront of Lucus The large figure moves Lucus out the way so that it can see Zero, appears behind ultimate, then says "You have grown stronger since last time ultimate, i'm inpressed." He says "Thank you grandfather." Ultimate says without looking back to him "Son, go back to school, everything is fine." Ultimate tells Loke "Ok dad" Lucus then heads back off to school "This guy is my grandfather, Rickey." Ultimate says turning aound to face him "Hey guys, there's a mysterious planet that just appeared in earth's orbit." He says looking up and pointing at it "I WANT TO CHECK IT OUT." He says exicted "You guys want to come to?" He says looking over at all of them. Ultimate slowly landed on the ground back where his teacher, his 2 sisters, and his grandfather waited for him. His clothes looked torn and worn out, but he seemed fine for the most part. He stretched out some and smiled "Looks like my friends managed to win. Sucks i couldn't have been of that much help. But anyway, i'm ready to continue my training goku if you are." Ultimates smile was calm and relaxed. He was really excited to start up his training yet again with his disired teacher. "Alrighty then, whaddya wanna do next?" Goku asks waking up "Well when i think about it. How about we train while using the Kio-ken?" *Ultimate asked not having used it yet* "That should work out rather well for a first time" Having mastered the base Kaio-Ken, goku transforms into Kaio-Ken state effortlessly "Alright, now lets see you do it!" "Alright then." *Tre focused for a moment before he entered the kaio-ken. His hair stood up a little bit and the aura was rather flame like and his muscle mass increased. Besides that Tre's look stayed the same.* "Here it is." *Tre seemed a little tensed up but only a little since this was the first time he had decided to use this* "Alright! Let's see what you got!" After the fight..... "Good job Tre!" Goku says as his stomach grumbles loudly "Welp, time for dinner!" "Yay food!" *Tre tried to stand up but fell back down as his stomach growled loudly for something to eat. Tre smiled and rubbed the back of his head unable to hide the fact he was rather hungry himself Goku rushes over and helps Tre up "Even I know a saiyan's gotta eat!" goku chuckles Tre slowly stood up nodding at goku* You got that right. Say where is your house anyway Goku?" "Right here" Goku says as he opens a capsule house. "So, whadya think?" Goku says as him and Tre enter a rustic looking house. It looks nice. Nothing wrong with it. Where's the group? *He was nearly drooling at the mouth as he was hungry since he hadn't eated for a while now* "Riiiiiiiight here!" Goku says as he opens a door leading into a room with over 20 refrigerators and pantries. Tre nearly fell to the ground and shattered to nothing seeing the 20 refrigerators and pantries lined up and ready for the two of them. He nearly started crying on the ground before he looked over at goku on his knees a bit* "Is....is this....real...?" Goku laughs and helps Tre up again "Don't worry, it's real. You'll be satisfied soon enough" Goku says walking over to the fridge "So, whaddya wanna eat?" "Everything!" *Tre was almost speechless as he saw the frigeraters and wanted ALL of it. Once he regained his senses he spoke again* "Anything is fine by me. what do you have?" By the time Tre managed to gain control of himself and speak properly, Goku had already been tossing stuff out of the fridge onto the ground "And some rice, and oh! How about some pork, and chicken, and bear, and some beef. Hey! There's those old noodles and dumplings!" As tre watched as his mentor continued to throw out food, he felt something off not to far from them. Even though Tre was going off hunger, his other senses kicked in telling him something might be off. Nevertheless he continued to wait until his master was finished throwing stuff out from the fridge and then eat before going to check on what was up.* "Why are you so worried about everything?" Goku asks starting the grill "Every power you sense makes you unstable, it could just be one of your other friends" You might be right. I'm worrying over nothing *Ultimate focused back to food ready to eat. But in the back of his mind, he knew something was wrong, he just couldn't place it just yet. "Alright! The foods all ready! Lets dig in!" Goku says grabbing the first bowl of rice and snorfing it down "Awesome!" *Ultimate quickly sat down and grabbed some meat and began to eat as well amazed at how great the food was. He continued on eating until he was finally full to the brim not sure if he could eat anymore now* Goku also ate until he couldn't eat anymore "Wheh! That was a meal" Goku says standing up and belching "So, whaddya wanna do next? *Tre stood up and thought for a moment. He then realized exactly what he wanted to learn* "Teach me the fusion dance!" He said as he smiled widely at the thought of learning the fusion dance since he wanted how it was to fuse "Ah, the fusion dance! A reliable technique from the metamorese people. It allows two people to fuse into one, powerful person. In order for it to work, you must have two people of about equal height, and equal power, then you do the dance and you become one" Goku says as he starts demonstrating the first position of the dance. "You bend your knees like this, and walk on your tip toes, with your arms stretched like this. Now you try it" Tre watched closely as his mentor demonstrated the motions to fusion closely before standing up and trying it out himself. He slowly moved in the motion of the fusion dance continuing to do it until he got it right taking about 3 tries* "I think I got it" "Good good! You're a fast learner, it took my son about a week to learn what you just did, alright, after you and your partner are eight next to eachother, you put your arms in the opposite direction, and lift your knee up like this, kay?" Goku says assuming the position Tre once again watched closely and once Goku had finished he nodded. He then followed the movements of Goku's in sync as much as he could getting it perfectly after the second try finding it easy.* Alright got it down. What's next goku? Goku then assumes the final position of the dance and says "You lean over with your fingers out, and connect with the other persons fingers and then you fuse! It's that simple." Tre mirrored Goku's movements finishing the form with the final position easily without fail* Alright then i got it down pat. That is pretty simple "You're pretty good at this, mayhaps the best student I've ever had!" Goku says putting his arm around Tre "Really? I'm glad that i can plea---"*Tre was suddenly cut off. He sensed something huge not to far from the two of them going down. He had to think for only seconds before he came to his decision* Goku! Somethings happening not to far from us. Could you please give me some senzu beans and let me go join my friends!? *He knew he had to be quickk, due tto the fact one of their lifeforces was getting weak* "I see that this is important to you, and I'm sure you can handle it" Gokau says throwing a bag of 5 senzu's at Tre "That should do ya, see ya soon!" "Alright then. Thank you Goku. I'll be back soon *Tre then ate1 senzu bean to get his own energy back up. After that he transformed into a Ultimate Super Saiyan 1, Did a few punches and kicks at the air, then blasted off going rigth to the location he felt the big powerlevels at. All the time he said "Come on! I just have to make it!" "Yoo Goku!" Ultimate said as he slowly landed on the ground not to far away from where Goku was. He seemed to be injured badly after the fight over at north city, but he was totally fine, despite his torn clothes. He looked stronger and alot more intense. As he walked over to goku, a blue and red lighting like aura flowed around him without his notice. Not even seeming to mind the fact the ground slightly cracked with each step* Sorry to keep you waiting so long! I'm ready to ressume my training! There is no response from Goku as he is seen zonked out on the valley floor, sleeping, unaware of anything. Ultimate looked down at goku with a raised eyebrow then got a evil smile. He quickly set up a camera not to far away from them that was set to take a auto picture in 10 seconds with no flash what-so-ever. This was more then enough time for ultimate to lightly put his foot on goku's chest, raise his victory pose, and just wait for the picture to be taken. When it was finished, ultimate quickly got all the stuff repacked, printed the picture and steped a few steps away, then threw a decently sized rock at goku's forehead. throwing it more like a toss then anything else. "OWWWWWWW" Goku said waking up with a lump on his head "What'dya do that for!!?!?!?!?!" Ultimate was shocked that he reacted so loud to that, clearly wide-eyed as he said "I didn't think that would hurt you! Goku looked a little furious as he sensed an unusual tomboy attitude from Tre "Are you okay, you seem different then before" Ultimate raised a eyebrow to goku, clearly not understanding the question as he responded "Yeah i'm perfectly fine. Infact, i feel better then fine. I feel....." He looked up trying to find the right word, then looked back down smiling wide "powerful" Goku then probes Tre's mind, and finds memories of the photo "Taking a page out of hercule's book now are ya, ahahahahaha" Tre was clearly shocked that he knew of the picture, since he was sure goku was asleep. He then responds by saying "I don't know who this hercule guy is, but he sounds pitiful. Anyway, i'm ready to resume my training! *Ultimate's eyes seemed to spark with excitement like a little child as he got in his fighting stance, ready for anything goku might throw at him Ultimate slamed into the ground hard and slowly got back up, knowing he was too damaged to continue, he powered down back to base and flew up to goku, his body clearly battered and brused from that last attack and the stress the Grand kamehameha did.* Dang it, You really cleaned my clock goku. Again. Should we call it a day? Sure, if you say" Goku says laughing, "So what now?" goku said sitting on a stump. Ultimate thought for a moment before smiling and saying* if you can, teach me how to become a full power super saiyan 1,2,and 3 as well as a full power Ultimate Super Saiyan 1,2 and 3. That alright with you? *Though batterred and beated, Tre still had a smile on his face, not to mention still willing to go on even after a fight like that Goku thinks for a second and says "A full power super saiyan is no problem, but I'm unfamiliar with 'Ultimate Super Saiyan' not knowing it, I can't really show you how to master it." Ultimate smiled wide and then looked up to the sky "I figured you say that. If you teach me how to master super saiyan, there's nothing that would stop me from mastered ultimate super saiyan. All i'll have to do is transfer the information." Goku does a backflip and cracks his knuckles before saying "So how do you want to approach this". He then does 10 sit-ups and does some leg-stretches. Doesn't matter really. how did you approach master your super saiyan transformations" *Ultimate focused and tried to go super saiya, but ended up going ultimate super saiyan instead due to being such a natrual at it Goku starts laughing "Well first you need to level your power, make it so any level of super saiyan is available to you, instead of just going for the biggest and best, try each one and see which fits. If you want to become a FPSS, you'll have to master weighing your own power" Alright goku, i'll try it out. *Ultimate then powered down back to normal and totally relaxed. He focused his hardest and tried to remember going super saiyan for the first time. even so, alll he could remember was being a ultimate super saiyan. In a near fit of rage, ultimate powered up to his very limit of ultimate super saiyan. He maintained it to it's highest peak and started to balance out his powerlevel, slowly going down the saiyan levels to super saiyan, seeming as if it took alot out of him.* Alright, i'm a super saiyan i think. now what? Goku then powers up to super saiyan as well, and relaxes it into FPSS "Well, the goal for full power super saiyan is to train so hard in super saiyan, it takes no power or fatigue from you, and acts like your base form. So the first step is to train as a Super Saiyan ALOT" Ultimate thought for a moment and wondered why he hadn't thought of that before hand. When he was finished, he nodded to goku.* Alright then. any intense training you think i should do to train up? Not to mention the fact the World martial arts tournament is coming up soon. "I don't really know what you want to do. Train however you wish, I'm always here if you need me" Goku says walking inside his house. "Alright then...i shall." Ultimate tought for a moment and finally got a idea! Ultimate began to work on training his body as hard as possible. He began running around parts of the earth 100,000 times, did 1,000,000 sit ups, 10,000 squats, 250,000 push-ups, and finally flat out throwing kicks and punches at a mountain for hours on end, refusing to stop and actually power down even for a second even though he felt himself fadding every now and then. Ultimate had flew all the way from north city to open wilderness and landed on the ground a bit of a ways off from where goku's home was. He landed in the forest and seemed a bit nervous about something, waiting for collie to land as well. Collie and Ultimate Collie touches down to the ground next to Ultimate. "So, what'd you want me for?" she asks in curiosity. Well. *Ultimate looked away and tried to think about what he was going to say, putting his hands into his pockets as he swayed back and forth looking over at Collie* We've known each other for a rather long time, you were the first and best friend i had on this planet and the one that saved my life by getting me to the hospital on this planet. I'm happy you're the first person i met here. *He smiled at collie and his hand moved around in his pocket, with something slightly able to be heard from it Collie blushes a bit and looks to see what he was taking out of his pocket, but couldn't quite see it. "W-what are you saying?" she asks him with a red face Ultimate was shocked to actually see Collie blush, never having seen her like it before. He smiled happily and slowly began to raise his right hand out of his pocket* I'm saying...*He rose his hand from his pocket and showed off the box to her, slowly opening it to be a Blue and White Diamond Studded Ring.* Would you marry me Collie? Collie's eyes glitter and blushes even more once she heard him say that. "R-really? ...Of course I'll marry you.." she says when she hugs Ultimate tightly Ultimate smiles and huged Collie back, feeling alot happier then he had in the past few months to a year "Good, i'm glad you actually agreed" "How could I not? I loved you too, you know." she says acting like it's obvious when it really wasn't Ultimate gave her a odd smile as if he didn't believe her, but then laughed a bit and nodded* Yeah i know. and i'm guessing you knew i loved you to, givin what happened a while back. *He was refering to the fight with Zen.* "Sorta, took me awhile to figure it out though" she smiled back. The beginning of Darkness "Goku!!!!!!" Someone would scream out at the top of their lungs, who seemed to be getting closer and closer to falling into darkness. His hair seemed darker and longer then before, going past his shoulders and spiking up as if he were a short haired and dark-haired super saiyan 3. The glowing red cracks in his arms, hands, legs, and even face looked bigger then they had before. not to mention the fact that his eyes were red instead of the normal black-brown color. His powerlevel was far darker then it was before, with some sparks of the orginal light aura left inside. He had ran the entire way to the trainign location, all the way to goku's energy signature "Goku!!! Lets fight! Right here, right now!" HE knew his fight was soon, but he HAD to fight goku at least one last time before fighting Natch, hoping he would be able to get it over and done with quickly* Goku senses the evil energy emmision and flies right to it, turning super saiyan. "Who are you, and what do you want?" "I am Ultimate! who else!?" He clearly didn't sound like the normal ultimate, his voice sounding darker and more demonic then a normal saiyan voice "I want to fight! I need to fight! Fight me!!!!" He yelled at gokuu, charging at him before goku even had time to awnser the saiyan Goku uses his mental powers to know Dark Tre back into a tree, where he falls on the ground "I wion't fight you just because, you are not ultimate, I know that. Just, who are you!?" Dark Tre slowly stood up and cracked his neck, not looking to be all that fazed by the attack for some reason. He cleared his throat, and slowly walked to goku yet again in a caller mannor "Fine, so be it. You're both wron and right at the same time. I am not YOUR ultimate, but i am ultimate. I am....the TRUE ultimate Tre or trevauntee, far greater then the one you know of now, If you'd like for me to prove it, Fight me and find out" He seemed to have a colder tone then before, but ALOT more demonic then before. His eyes were completely cold, and for the time being, his powerlevel sky rocketed, all full of negitive energy. "You are not the tre I know, I'm not training you" Goku says as he starts to fly away. "Fine, i guess i'll just go and pay your dear sweat granddaughter a visit. Maybe even Goku jr as well. Remember, i may not be ultimate, but i still have all of his memories. I remember Mount Paozu. I'm sure they wouldn't mind me "paying a visit"." He let out a evil laugh and started to walk off, right in the direction of both of goku's remaining love ones. "Maybe when i'm done, i'll destroy this planet too, who knows, it should be pretty fun...." "NO STOP! You monster, I didnt want to do this, but, I must defeat you!" Goku says charging at tre. The Return Ultimate had just come back from Polisas City after everything that happened, remembering only bits and pieces of what happened last time he was here. He sat down on the ground and felt for Goku's powerlevel, trying to find out where it was.